UE Spells
Air Spells (Some, Restricted Spells): Body of Air, Body of Lightning, Body of Wind, Create (Air) Elemental #'Animal Spells (Listed spells are restricted.)': Hybrid Control, Repel Hybrids, Permanent Beast Possession, Shapeshifting, Shapeshift Others, Permanent Shapeshifting, Partial Shapeshifting, Greater Shapeshifting. ## Special Note: Uses the Five Animal Kingdoms of Vermin, Fish, Reptiles, Birds and Mammals. Spells only affect nonsapient animals which is defined as any species or individuals with an IQ greater then 5. ##Special Acceptation: Characters with the Beast Handler Unusual background (special or 50 points) advantage may apply these spells to Warbeasts where GM approves, specifically Beast-Soother maybe used to remove fury points at 1 FP per point removed and Beast-Rouser maybe used to place 1 point of Fury for each 1 FP removed. Warbeasts are not other wise considered to be Animals for these spells. #'Body Control Spells (Listed Spells are Restricted):' Decapitation (its just silly), Shrink, Shrink Others, Enlarge, Enlarge Others, Corpulence, Gauntness, Transform Body, Transform Other, Transmogrification. #'Communication and Empathy Spells': (Listed Spells are Restricted): Gift of Tongues, Gift of Letters, Mind-Search, Compel Truth, Compel Lie, Telepathy, Possession, Permanent Possession, Exchange Bodies ##'Special Note': Any spell that allows a persons mind to be read or control invokes the Resentment of Elliohem, which makes the target aware of who is messing with their minds. ##'Special Note': Communication is one of the few Very Hard Spells allowed to players. #'Earth Spells (All with acceptations below'.): ##'Earth Acceptation, You CAN learn these spells: '''Seek Earth, Seek Pass, Earth To Stone, Stone to Earth, Predict Earth Movement, Sand Jet, Mud Jet, Stone Missile, Rain of Stone, Essential Earth, Purify Earth, Summon Earth Elemental, Control Earth Element. ##'Special Note': Seek Earth and similar Earth Magic spells do not affect the Five Magical Materials. #'Enchantment Spells''' (Listed Spells are Restricted): 'Lesser Wish, Golem, Malefice, Ensorcel, Wish, Simulacrum, Doppelganger, Great Wish. ##'Weapon Enchantments ' '(Listed Spells are Restricted): Weapon Spirit, Ghost Weapon (Special, see below) ##'Armor Enchantments:' No restrictions ##'Limiting Enchantments: '''No restrictions ##'Wizardly Tools (Listed Spells are Restricted): ' Homunculus, Effigy, Soul Stone, Lich, Wraith #'Fire Spells (Listed Spells are restricted): Body of Flames, Burning Death, Control Fire Elemental. ##'Flame Jet: '''Flame Jets are able to parry each other. Much like lighsabers. #'Food Spells : 'No restrictions #'Gate magic (All): Most of these spells are simply not possible within Creation. #'Healing Spells (Listed Spells are Restricted: '''Final Rest, Halt Aging, Youth, Resurrection ##'Re-growing body parts: Any spell that restores body parts may only be cast as ritual thaumaturgy and/or an application of Bio-genesis ability. ##'Recover Energy: ALL MAGES SHOULD TAKE THIS SPELL ' #'''Illusion and Creation Spells: All restricted. #'Knowledge Spells (Listed Spells are restricted): '''Earth Vision, Mage Sense, Seek Magic, Summon Shade, Water Vision, Plant Vision, Plastic Vision, Metal Vision, Schematic, Scents of the Past, Images of the Past, Echoes of the Past ##'Beyond Mortal Knowledge: Many knowledge are less effective or do not function when cast by Mortals on the Exalted, Gods, Artifacts and Manse. Knowledge spells never function for those native to Creation, when used against the Dead, Demons, and the Wyld. ## Areas enclosed with essence active barriers will resist any information spells casting into, onto, or within them. Essence barriers will completely block spells such as Glass Wall, Far Tasting, Far Hearing, etc. ##'Astral Vision: '''provides the ability to detect immaterial beings and only detects ghosts who are currently present in Creation. It does NOT allow the caster to see into the Underworld, the Wyld, Elsewhere, Yu-Shan, or Hell. ##'See Secrets (ALTERED FUNCTION): Allows the caster to make a quick contest of (search + 3) vs. Skill used to hide the secret. ##'Limited Function': Images of the Past, Echoes of the Past, Scents of the Past ##'Divination: '''Astrology is the standard form of divination in Creation. #'Light and Darkness Spells (Listed Are Restricted): See Invisible, Invisibility, Body of Shadow, Images of the Past #'Making and Breaking Spells (Listed are restricted): '''Awaken Craft Spirit, Animate Object, Rive, Transform Object, Contract Object, Extend Object, Enlarge Object, Disintegrate, Rebuild ##'Inspired Creation: 'HP and FP are committed until the project is finished. ##'Repair: 'The caster must possess the skills necessary to produce the item in the first place; this is simply a time saver. #'Meta-Spells (Listed are restricted): 'Suspend Mana, Drain Mana, Restore Mana, Telecast, Hang Spell, Suspend Magery, and Drain Magery. ##'Requires Magery 1 to learn any spell of this school. ##'Bless/Curse: '''May only be cast by a God, Elemental or Demon and then only as dictated by there dominion. ##'Linking Spells: Delay and Linking must both be cast using ritual magic and Glyph carving. #'Mind Control Spells (Listed Spells are Restricted): '''Loyalty, Command, Mindlessness, Sleep, Mass Sleep, Permanent Forgetfulness, Charm, Permanent Madness, False Memory, Hallucination, Lesser Geas, Enslave, Great Hallucination, Greater Geas, Daze, Mass Daze ##'Any and all spells that provide mental domination over another being will activate the Resentment of Elliohem. #'Movement Spells (Listed are Restricted): '''Levitation, Dancing Object, Flight, Flying Carpe, Hawk Flight, Ethereal Body (See below), ##Maximum Movement enhancement is 10 yards per second. ##New Spell: Dematerialize, Cost as Ethereal Body. #'Necromantic Spells (All, except the following): Turn Spirit, Summon Spirit, Sense Spirit, Affect Spirits, Turn Zombie, Summon Demon, Banish, Entrap Spirit, Repel Spirits, Astral Block, ##'All summon spirit spells must be learned with a specific type of spirit as a target; the options are The Dead, Fae, Demons, Gods, Elementals. ' ##'''Zombie is a default undead creature type and contains variation creatures such as mummies, zombies, skeletons and necromantic constructs. ##'New Spell: Free Lunch, '''Cost as Zombie Summoning, but automatically calls all uncontrolled zombies within 1 mile of the caster. All zombies will immediately attempt to kill the caster. This spell is the equivalent of a well baited trap designed to call the creatures so that they may be destroyed. #'Plant Spells (listed spells are restricted): Create Plant, Walk Thru Wood, Plant Control, Animate Plant, Plant Form, Arboreal Immurement, Plant Form Other, Body of Wood, Body of Slime, ##Blossom and other forced growth spells do not affect Essence Active plants, they can also rapidly deplete the soil. #'Protection and Warning Spells (listed spells are restricted): '''Reflect Gaze, Teleport Shield #'Sound Spells (Listed are restricted): 'Echoes of the Past, Wizard, Invisible Wizard Ear #'Technology (All, except power Acceptations below.) ##'Power Acceptations, These are the spells that are acceptable and are available to players.': Seek Power/TL 5, Seek Power/MT(Double Cost), Seek Fuel/TL5, Seek Fuel/MT (double Cost), Preserve Fuel/TL 5, Preserve Fuel/MT (Double Cost), Purify Fuel/TL5, Purify Fuel/MT (x4 Cost). ##Create Fuel/TL5(Coal) or Create Fuel/MT: First version will turn rocks and plant matter into coal for use in Steamjacks. The second version allows the user to distill the correct reagents into the correct fuel for Magi-Tech engines. You must know the correct formula for the fuel and have the correct base ingredients. ##Essential Fuel/TL5: Will allow mundane fuel to be refined so as to last 10 times longer than normal. This spell is a favorite of Warcaster’s who have energy to spare for it. ##Lend Power/TL 5 ##Draw Power/TL 5 ##'Radiation Spells (All restricted)' ## Metal and Plastic Spells (Listed are restricted) : 'Body of Metal, Body of Plastic, #'Water Spells (Listed are restricted): 'Body of Water, Body of Ice, Flesh To Ice, Control Elemental, Create Water Elemental, Geyser, Water Vision #'Weather Spells (Listed are restricted): Cloud-Walking, Cloud-Vaulting, Body of Lightning, Category:UE